Newly Blonde
by pirate-princess1
Summary: Sakura moves to the richer side of town and meets some new ditzy friends! What will happen? Please R&R! Rated T cause I'm a paranoid, and I may slip with k.
1. Moving In

Sakura walked out of the Hair Salon with a new spring in her step and a new hair color. From her natural color, pink, to platinum blonde; and from the poorer side of town to the rich side, everything in her life was changing.

Sakura reached into her purple tapestry bag, dug her hand around and pulled it out suddenly. Her poor hand had hit a shuriken.Sucking the blood out of her left hand, and then she continued her search through her tapestry bag of doom. She pulled out her hand again. But this time it wasn't bloody. Clutched in her hand was a small golden key. She put the key into the lock then opened the door. "Oh my gosh!" she muttered as she set her bag down on the leather couch. She walked into the sunlit kitchen and opened up the pantry for some instant cup ramen, from Naruto as a housewarming gift. She walked over to shut it because she forgot to in the moment. Maybe this new hair color really was getting to her head.

"Hey, maybe you should shut you door." said a man in a suit, who was oddly carrying a paper bag full of barbeque chips.

"Keep moving Orange Juice!"Said a voice from behind him.

A slim blonde girl in four inch heels came up behind him.

"Orange Juice, take my chips upstairs so I can talk to this" she pause for a moment and looked at me up and down. "Newbie."

Once her butler Orange Juice left, she introduced herself.

"I'm Abby"

"Sakura, so his name's Orange Juice?"

"Well, I paid him a million to change his name."

"Oh"

"His name was Minoru before.So where are you from?"

Well this girl looked dumber then a ton of bricks, so she told her the truth.

"Twenty second Street"

"Oh."

She had no clue!

"Hey, do you want to come to a party in my apartment tomorrow night with my friends? But"Abby paused, as not to insult her, " we've got to go shopping first."

I woke up. After taking a swig of orange juice from the container, I remembered my shopping trip with Abby. Groaning, I put my blonde (!) hair in a braid and threw on some make-up. I had a white sweatsuit on, so I thought that would be okay. _Buzz! _My door bell went off. I opened the door and their she was, in a halter top and very short shorts. This was the beginning of my new life,as a blonde and a rich chick.

**Special Thanks to: Misu Sumi and Miss Smarticle **


	2. Shopping With Abby

**The 1****st**** to 3****rd**** person change was odd. I'm sorry. I'll tell you next time I change. 1****st**** person now.**

"Ready to go shopping?" Abby asked.

"Yeah" I said, grabbing my tapestry bag from the couch. Orange Juice was behind her. "Hey OJ!" (I got a grunt from Orange Juice but also a slight smile!)

A long walk (for me and Orange Juice, Abby was carried by him) later, we were at the mall. As we walked in, everyone said hello to Abby. She apparently came here a lot.

"Let's got in here!" she shouted and pulled me inside a boutique called _Feather's_. Orange Juice followed.

Inside was some overstuffed chairs and some racks. In the corner was a dressing room. Across from that was a check out counter. Abby was busy going through the racks.

"Try this on!" She said and stuffed some hangers into my hand.

I went into the dressing room and looked at the clothes. The jean skirt was the height of cool. It was short, too. The top was baby blue and it had "Don't hate me 'cause I' m pretty, hate me 'cause I'm rich" screened in it in pink. _This is a stretch!_ I thought, looking at the top. I walked out of the dressing room. Abby was sitting in a chair and Orange Juice was standing behind her.

"How darling!" Abby squealed. "Let's buy it! Go change!"

In the dressing room, I looked at the price tags. A hundred for the top, two hundred for the skirt. _Is Abby crazy?_ I wondered. I walked out of the dressing room. Abby was at the counter, talking to a very ugly girl. Orange Juice was waiting outside. As I walked up, Abby introduced me.

"Sakura, this is Feather, my biggest fan, Feather, Sakura." She had anger in her voice. I could see why. She was asking a lot of questions.

"Sakura, can I have the clothes PLEASE!!" she said.

I handed here the clothes as she took out her credit card.

"Daddy will pay it latter." She whispered in my ear. I nodded. Her father was the head merchant for the Hokage.

"Thank you for shopping at _Feather's_!" She said with a big grin on her face.

Orange Juice walked in and grabbed the bag. Abby then lead me across the street to _Starbucks_.She walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to _Starbucks_! What will it be?"

"A basket of Barbeque chips, a Vanilla Bean, and an Orange Cream. You?" she turned on me.

"A Latino coffee. black."

She looked at me funny. Maybe that wasn't acceptable. Oh well. My coffee was like Naruto's Ramen to me.

In the shoe store, called _My __Faves_, I found awesome black peep-toe, tie up heels. Only two inches though, not at all like Abby's. I sipped the rest of my coffee down.

"Would you like me to dispose of that for you?" A sales lady asked at the counter. Wow. I have arrived.

The phone rang when I got home. I was doing my makeup for the party, and I was so startled that I put the lipstick up my nose.

"Hello."

"Hi. It's Sauske."

"Hey Sauske!"

"So how is it?"

"I'm going to a party tonight!"

"Ooo! You made some new friends!"

"Yeah! Look, I've got to go get the lipstick out of my nose."

Sauske stifled a giggle.

"Call you tommaro then?"

"Yeah Sauske."

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone. Wiping the lipstick out of my nose, I grabbed my purse (New, Dooney and Bourke, a gift from Abby!) and locked the door on my way out. I walked into the elevator and pushed 5. The door opened and I walked out into the hallway. I found the pink door and pushed the buzzer the door cracked open and….

**HA HAHA! I'm EVIL!!!**


	3. Party,Party

**Chapter 2 Reference: For all you readers wondering: Why is Sasuke preppy? Take the hint! He's very "Happy"**

Standing in the doorway was a tall, brunette girl in a blue dress with a black, slik ribbon in the back.

"Hi, come on in!" She said.

She led me into the living room where there was a bunch of girls laughing and talking. The girl who answered the door went and joined the group. I, feeling very out of place, spotted someone very familiar. Orange Juice. He was at the bar serving drinks. I walked over very slowly. What? I had never worn heels before.

"Hey OJ." I said casually.

"You feel out of place, don't you?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Want a drink?"

"Water please."I said.

He handed me a bottle of sparkling spring water. I guess they don't drink tap water here. Orange Juice saw me reading the label.

"That's the only water Miss. Abby will drink, or add to her foods."

Orange Juice put a bowl of barbeque chips on the bar.

"Don't talk to the help." Abby snapped from behind me. She nodded to OJ. He whistled. Loudly.

"Ladies, this is Sakura! Introduce yourself!"

"Cassie!" The door girl said.

"Kira!" A girl with a mini mini skirt and spaghetti strap shirt on.

"Caitlin" Said a girl with jeans (Finally) and a tee shirt on. She had bright red hair.

"Cassidy" said a girl with a sweater dress on; she had brown hair with blonde highlights.

"Shelly!" said a girl with a purple mini dress on. She had shoulder length brown hair.

"Liz!" Said a girl in a mini dress, but she was so skinny her headband went around her waist. Her hair was dirty blonde.

"Brianna!" said a girl in pink snowboard pants and a tight blue tee shirt. Her hair was a little darker then Cassie's.

Liz walked up to me and started a conversation.

"So, where do you live?" she asked.

"Downstairs. I just moved there."

She smiled at me. The buzzer rang. Orange Juice set down his tray of shish ka bobs and mini salads and answered the door. A girl in bright red pants and a highlighter yellow long sleeved top walked in. She had brown hair and her shoes were non-matching. They were the same color as her outfit.

"Yo, Yo, Yo! Feather's in the house!"

"With EK!"

The girl behind her was in knit shorts, a knit sweater, and even her shoes were knit.

"I didn't invite them! Who invited them?" Abby was having a nervous breakdown. "Where are your invitations?"

Feather and Ek whipped out their invites.

"Where did you get these?"

"I bought them for Feather's birthday. A hundred each on the street." Ek said in wheezy voice.

"Isn't my outfit just fine? I know it is. Right?"

Feather obviously thought a lot of herself.

"So, party party!" Ek screeched.

Abby nodded to Orange Juice. Orange Juice grabbed them from the scruffs of their ugly shirts, opened the door and threw them in the hall. He then locked the door.

"They were ugly!" Cassie said.

"Yeah!" they all agreed.

I had to tell this to Sauske tomorrow.


	4. On The Phone!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters.**** Please, Review!!!!!**

Time: 9 -9:15 AM

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sasuke: Hello?

Sakura: Hi Sasuke. That party last night, it was so awesome!

Sasuke: For you, awesome means so… yeah! So, what happened?

Sakura: I met Abby's friends. They were all so posh!

Sasuke: Posh?

Sakura: Like… elegant, fashionable. And then theses two other girls showed up. They bought their invitations on the street.

Sasuke: They what!

Sakura: Sauske, they were so ugly!

Sasuke: Seems like you're getting a bit Valley Girl! Who were they, anyway?

Sakura: Feather and E.K.

Sasuke: Feather and EK! EK was in my knitting class!

Sakura: I could tell! Maybe you and Naruto could come over tomorrow.

Sauske: Sure, I'd ask hyper boy to come over! He'll probably screw up everything with all your new friends!

Sakura: I miss him Sauce! And I miss you. I'll buzz you in!

Sauske: You've got to what?

Sakura: Just come to the door and click the doorbell-thing!

Sauske: Okay Sakura! See you tomorrow! Bye!

Sakura: Bye Bye Sauce!

Sakura: Wait! Promise you'll come tomorrow! With Naruto?

Sauske: I promise.

Sakura: Thanks! Bye Sasuke!

Sauske: Bye Sakura.


	5. Abby Meets Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****anything. ****At the bottom is a list of things I do own. **

_Ring Ring Ring! _

Sakura flattened her hair and straitened her belted dress.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's us. Just beep us in or whatever."

"I'm on the second floor." I pressed the open button.

I crossed the room and answered it. Their, in my doorway, wasn't Naruto or Sasuke, but it was Abby and Orange Juice.

"Hey do you want to go shopping with me?" she asked.

_What should I do? I have Naruto and Sauske probably at my door, and Abby, the poshest girl ever, wanted to go shopping._

"Do you want to come in?"

Abby and Orange Juice came in and Abby sat on my leather couch.

"Saurka? Earth to Sakura?" Abby said.

Then, my worst fear came true. _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz __Buzz_The bell went.

"Who's that?" Abby asked.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

My heart was pounding out of my chest.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

"Umm… nothing important probably."

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _

"I'll have Orange Juice answer it anyway."

Abby and Orange Juice walked to the door and peeked through the door lens.

"It's a couple of ninjas. Male. One looks like he's hyper."

_ That's them. Say goodbye to your social life._ Standing in the doorway was Naruto, with his finger halfway to the bell.

"Who's this?" Naruto said in his normally loud voice.

"Why's his voice so loud?" Abby said quietly.

"He's just like that." I replied.

"Oh."

"Hello? Why am I being ignored?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto and Sasuke, this is my friend Abby and her butler Orange Juice, Abby and Orange Juice, Naruto and Sasuke."

"I'll go make some tea." Orange Juice said.

"I'll go with him. I never knew how to make tea."

"Is she serious?" asked Naruto when Abby was out of hearing range.

"I'm afraid so." I replied.

"Is his name really Orange Juice?"

"Yeah. She paid him a million to change it. It was Minoru before."

"Oh."

Abby and Orange Juice came back with a tea tray.

"Making tea's hard!" Abby whined.

Abby grabbed a teacup, and put two teaspoons of sugar in it.

"Sakura, you should really get yourself a butler and a maid. I also have a chief. But that was a present from Daddy." Abby said.

Naruto and Sasuke were amazed.

"So, what do you guys want to do with your lives?" Abby asked.

"Become the next hokage."

"Become the position under hokage"

"You're going to become hokage? What's that?" Abby asked quizzically.

Orange Juice whispered something in her ear.

"Oh, thanks Orange Juice. That's a big job! You'll need a secretary, a personal assistant, plus all the things I have."

"Well I'm going to make it. Believe it!"

"Well, what do you want to do with your life?" Naruto said all cocky. He was getting annoyed.

"I'm an heiress. And I love it!"

"I didn't ask you that! That's obvious! What are you going to do with your life?"

"Well, I'm going to have to get married, because I don't know a dang thing about being a merchant, but after that, I'm just going to do what I'm good at. Be an heiress. And maybe I'll have too add a few nannies to my staff, so I can pass on my money."

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Naruto said and stormed out, leaving Orange Juice, Abby, Sasuke and I in a quiet room.

**Th****at was the ****best(**** and most drama filled) chapter yet! As promised, here are the things I own.**

**Hair Salon**

**Sakura blonde**

**Tapestry bag of doom!**

**Orange Juice**

**Abby**

**Twenty Second Street (In The Leaf Village)**

**Feather's**

**Feather**

**My ****Faves**

**The new and improved ****Sasuke**

**Cassie**

**Kira**

**Caitlin**

**Cassidy**

**Shelly**

**Liz**

**Brianna**

**E.K.**

**The nickname Sauce**

**My friends and I use these names a lot!!! They are us!!!**


	6. Herbivorian

**I don't own anything. **

**I'm so sorry for my irregular 1****st**** to 3****rd**** changes Poll: Who's your favorite character? Review and tell me your comments with it!!!!**** Also, vote who should get the job!!!!**

Sakura was in Abby's apartment all spaced out. Today were Abby's interviews for her new driver. She had just bought a new BMW and she needed someone to drive it (she couldn't drive it herself, as she was to skinny to fit the weight requirement)!

"So you know why we are here."

"Yes, because you need a driver for you're under the weight limit?" Sakura said.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm only ninety pounds? God. I'm on a herbivorian diet!" Abby said.

Sakura thought herbivorian meant all green diet. Since Abby was rich, I guess she could call it anything she wanted.

"So today we're looking for a driver he has to be nice and look hot, or else he can't be here. Got it! Let's start!" Abby squealed. Orange Juice ushered the first applicant in. It was E.k.!

"So, what makes you want to be my driver? Whoa! E.k., what are you doing here?"

"I worked the night shift at Feather's, until it closed down last night!" E.K. creaked.

"Abby whispered something at Orange Juice. Probably something like this:

"We can't have her hair in my car!"

And E.K. was out of here. On her way out, she yelled:

"We'll stalk you! I love you Abby!" E.k. yelled. Abby better watch out!

"Next!" Abby called.

In walked a stalky six foot tall man, with dirty blonde hair.

"This is … Apple Juice." Abby said. Apple Juice went and kissed Abby's hand. Orange Juice cleared his throat. (Their may be some romance in this story yet!)

"So, Apple Juice what is your passion?"

"I love expensive cars and my kids." Apple Juice said slyly. He obviously had a thing for Abby.

"Next, please wait outside AJ." Abby said in her normal valley girl voice.

A boy with dark purple almost violet hair walked in.

"This is Grape Juice." Abby said.

Grape Juice had a small grin on his face. He could probably make a very nice friend for Abby and Orange Juice, maybe even her.

**That's it for now! Vote!!!!!!**

**Love- pirateprincess1**


	7. Ditzy Comments

**Still first person people! Please review if you can! It would make me update faster! Read on : )**

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Come on in." Orange Juice said to the applicants.

"Okay. Grape Juice, you are just boring! Please leave Hell's kitchen. Oh, wrong show." Abby said.

"Auf Weidersehen. Wrong show again! Dang it!" Abby said. "Bye then!" she said, waving to Grape Juice.

"I will be your stalker one day Abby! You will rue the day you reject me, which, by the way, is today!" Grape Juice yelled stupidly.

But obviously Abby thought that was a very smarticle comment, because she was all like, (OMG!! I'm thinking blonde too! This can't be good!!!!!!)

"He should totally be a scholar or something!"

Abby is the most stupidest person alive.

"So Apple Juice, Orange Juice will take you out to see the car, while I much on these delightful Italian cookies." Abby said. She picked up a cookie and then nibbled on it.

"Oh no! My diet! My herbivorian diet! All is lost!" Abby yelled to the heavens.

"Abby, just because you ate a cookie doesn't mean all is lost. A "herbivorian" diet means you don't eat meat." I tried to explain.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!" Abby said. "Thanks Sakura!"

NEWLY BLONDE

We were outside looking at the car.

"This is the hossy-whatists." Abby said.

"Motor." Apple Juice said.

"This is the thing a mabobs"

"The rims."

"And these are the doors."

Thank god. I was getting a little worried there. Speaking of God….

"Hey, Abby, would you like to go to church with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, well have Apple Juice drive us!" Abby gushed.

"Be ready by a quarter to seven, church starts at eight." I said.

"Eight?" Abby groaned , "Oh well!"

Abby skipped inside, Orange Juice and Apple Juice behind her.

**In the next chapter****… Apple Juice, Abby, Orange Juice, and Sakura go to church!!!!! Stalker action guaranteed! **


	8. Church

**Readers- **

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been so busy. **

**pirate-princess1**

"Let's go, Sakura!" Abby said from the back seat.

"Miss." Apple Juice said, with a slight smile on his face.

Orange Juice was in the back seat of the car. He smiled at me.

"Hey OJ, hi Abby." I said.

"Oh my god! I'm so excited!" Abby said.

"Why, you've never been to church before?" Sakura asked.

"No." Abby said.

"Oh." Sakura said.

They pulled up to a cute church that was white and had a bell tower and stained glass windows.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Abby squealed.

Orange Juice opened the oak doors, and they walked in to the little, first class, church.

"So this is what church is like." Abby said.

"Yeah." Sakura said oddly. She had never been to this church before, she had been referred this church by her old pastor, Marcus, the hokage's brother, although he was a lot less wealthy.

"Hey Jenifer Lopez, what's up?" Abby asked passing Jenifer Lopez on their way to their seats.

"Angelina, please tell me when you're going to adopt again, I would like a child, and I need more gift ideas." Abby said to Angelina Jolie, who was walking next to Brad Pitt, who was trying to seat their four kids.

"Will do, Abby." Angelina responded.

They sat in their pews and prayed.

Abby: _I pray for my wealth, and for my Daddy, and for… my clothes. Yeah. And for my purses. And__ my cat. That I'll buy today after church. Yeah. My cat._

_Sakura: I pray for lord hokage, and my family and friends._

_Orange juice: I pray for Abby, because of her ditziness. _

_Apple Juice: I pray for myself in my pursuit of Abby's love. Let me be her, rock of love. _

At this moment, someone walked into the pew behind them. Abby turned around.

"Hey, my name's Abby…what the hell are YOU doing HERE Apple juice."

"Feather, E.K., I found her!" Grape Juice yelled.

"Yay, Grape Juice, you're so brilliant!" Feather gushed.

Then the service started. This was worse then the beginning.

"Hello, my name's Nathaniel and I like to dance."

Sakura looked over at Abby. She was clapping, obviously enjoying herself.

"Let's start the service. Sharing and caring is what it's all about. If I didn't share my dancing abilities, why the world would suck! Pray!"

They all prayed, but it was more like thinking how crazy he was.

"Now my beautiful wife, Brittney, will sing us a song about sharing, and then you may all pray, and then leave. Bye."

"Gimme, gimme, gimme more, ECT." Nathaniel danced with his wife in his demented way.

Then they all bowed their heads again, then like a stamped, was out the door.

"I'm so sorry Abby…I don't know what happened."

"Sorry, that was the most fun I've had this week! Thanks!"

Then, in the blink, and a wink from Apple Juice, they were back at their apartments.

**That was odd. REVIEW or else Nathaniel will dance all over the world!**


	9. Halloween Special

Newly Blonde Chapter 9-

**Author's note: Hi! Although this is a Halloween special, it's very important to the plot! If you don't celebrate Halloween, I'm sorry! I do, so it just came to me, I'm not trying to offend anyone. The last chap****ter is also important, although it's a Christmas special. So, in advance, again, I'M SORRY!**** Happy Halloween!**

"Church was so awesome yesterday!" Abby squealed.

"Yeah." Sakura said. That service was the oddest service she had been to in her life.

"Hey, do you want to come to Spirit tomorrow night. Nathaniel's having a Halloween party." Abby said.

"Sure, but I wasn't invited. And Spirit is a really hard club to get into, right? And with Nathaniel and all those celebrities there, no public will be able to get in." Sakura said.

"Sakura, you are a celebrity now. You'll be with me. That's good enough for Nathanial." Abby said. "You'll need a costume. We'll go this afternoon, when I pick up mine." Abby said.

A couple of hours later, they were at Malign's, Abby's favorite party store. Abby had her costume on, the shortest French Maid costume Sakura had ever seen, without exposing any body parts that normal people on the street normally didn't see. Orange juice was eying them both with interest, especially Abby. Must be a normal guy reaction.

That was putting it lightly. Abby had on a one-of-a-kind French Maid costume. It was a very deep v-neck, and it only came up about quarter length thigh, if you were looking at it. Abby shoved a costume in Sakura's hand, and then violently pushed her into the dressing room.

"And don't take it off 'till I see it!" Abby said.

Sakura pulled the Pimp costume **(Shout out to Kira!)** over her head. It was tight, but that was probably what Abby wanted. Abby walked out of the dressing room and orange Juice also began eying her.

"Oh. My. God. I love it! How much is it?" Abby asked, checking the tag, "Three hundred dollars. Great! We'll take it!" Abby said to the saleswoman.

It was going to be a LONG night.

"Okay, how to deal with the paparazzi 101." Abby said, "Okay, first, only pose for one photo. Second, don't go all violent on them if they ask you about some odd rumor that's not true. I learned my lesson, Orange Juice." Abby said, looking over at Orange Juice.

"Okay." Sakura said nervously. She had never experienced the paparazzi before, but some called them the stalker-azzi.

Apple Juice opened the door, and then Orange Juice stepped out. They were met by oddly no lights of cameras, although they were still taking pictures. Feather and E.K. were there, and they pulled out their cameras as Abby and Sakura posed.

"No flash photography!" Orange Juice yelled, and tackled Abby to the ground. Abby's skirt went up and the paparazzi took more pictures. As Abby and Sakura were holding hands, Sakura fell to the ground as well.

"I'm her rock of love!" Apple Juice said, and pulled a shotgun out and aimed it at Orange Juice and Abby. Then the security guards tackled him to the ground as his finger touched the trigger. The shot went astray and hit a brick wall. As it wasn't a felony in the Leaf Village, as he could've done much worse, he went and parked the car.

"Let's get this part started!" Nathanial yelled over all the noise. Then he started dancing in top of a table. Abby was flirting with a guy. Already. Abby looked away form her guy, and in the strobe lights, motioned over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura and Gregg, let's go sit down in the booth." Abby said, ignoring that Orange Juice would always follow her.

"So, Gregg, what do you do for a living?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, my father is Abby's dad's assistant, and I'm training to fallow in my father's footsteps and become a merchant." Gregg said. Sakura was amazed. That Abby could go into a club, Spirit no less, and find a guy to fit her one qualification. He was training to become a merchant.

"Ah." Sakura said. She felt like Abby.

"Yaime!" Abby said.

"Hey, Abby, tomorrow do you want to go to dinner?" Gregg asked.

"Sure Gregg!" Abby said, her eyes sparkling.

**That's it! Another shout out to Cassie and M.E.! I have the rest of the story planned out already. It should be done a bit before Christmas. **


	10. Abby's 1st Date

Chapter 10

**Here we are folks! Halfway done! This is so awesome! This is the beginning of the Gregg saga! There will still be Abby stupidity, though! I want reviews! If I get 10 reviews, I will put a plot clue in my profile! So, ask your friends to review! Even if it's just "Yay!" or "good" it'll be counted. **

"Oh my god! Sakura, what should I wear!" Abby said, her voice echoing. They were in her closet, which had a church ceiling, and was about as big as Sakura's apartment.

"Abby, how big is your apartment?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know; just what should I wear?" Abby said.

"Well, how about this?" Sakura said, holding up a halter top.

"No, I wore that a date with Orlando Bloom." Abby said. They had dated for 3 months.

"Why did you two break up?" Sakura asked.

"Well, his net worth is teeny next to mine, and his sexiness overshadowed mine." Abby said, as if it was obvious.

"Oh." Sakura said in reply, "How about this?" She was holding up a light pink spaghetti strap top.

"That's awesome! I'll look so awesome; he'll have to ask me on another date!" Abby squealed, and ran out of her closet.

Abby was an optimist. Always positive. Sakura heard the door shut, so Abby and her poise already left. Sakura grabbed her purse, and walked out of the room. She thought she would call gay spaghetti sauce up now. Sakura unlocked her apartment, and unlocked the door.

Sasuke: Hello?

Sakura: Sauce?

Sasuke: Oh, hi Sakura!

Sakura: …

Sasuke: …

Sakura: So, how's Naruto holding up, after meeting Abby?

Sasuke: He's pissed of. Still.

Sakura: Oh. Why?

Sasuke: He wouldn't tell me. Where's Abby? She's adorable!

Sakura: She's on a date with Gregg.

Sasuke: WAIT! The Gregg! Gregg Smitholo! As in the 2nd merchant to the Hokage's son! He's loaded!

Sakura: I know! And less or equally sexy to Abby!

Sasuke: What.

Sakura: Abby implied it! My mind's not in the gutter! I swear!

Sasuke: But Abby is adorable.

Sakura: What about me?

Sasuke: So are you. But not as cute as Abby.

Sakura: True.

Sasuke: Bye!

Sakura: Bye!

2 Hours Later

"Oh my god! Gregg's so sweet!" Abby squealed.

"Do tell!" Sakura said.

"Well, first we went to the carnival! We rode the diamond incrusted Ferris wheel, and he kissed me,"

Who has a diamond incrusted Ferris wheel?

"Then we went to the beach for a moonlit stroll, and Orange Juice actually walked about 5 feet behind us!" Abby said.

"So romantic." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Then, he asked me on a second date, next weekend!" Abby said.

**THE GREGG SAGA CONTINUES! And don't hit me with the "OMG, Sakura and Sasuke are in love!" Wrong! Sasuke's gay****, hence his nickname. So, it's not going to happen. He just called Abby adorable in a friendly way. **

**REVIEW OR DIE!!!!**


	11. STRING SHOPPING! 2nd

Newly Blonde Chapter 11

**9 chapters left! It's late, so if this seems a little loopy, don't blame me.**** I dare u to ask me about my inspiration for this chapter. **

Abby left, in a blue sweater and jeans. Finally! Sakura had to go over to her own apartment to organize Abby's friends. Sakura was hosting a party to talk about Abby's new love, Gregg. Abby would be pissed off, of course, if she found out about the party because she wasn't invited. This should get interesting.

Abby was so excited. Gregg had picked her up, and asked where she wanted to go. She decided to go string shopping! They would go to the fabric store and pick out sewing string! Abby had heard it was fun, and awesome, although Gregg looked at her funny when she responded. Oh well! To JoAnne's Fabrics!

"So, what do you think of Gregg?" Cassie said.

"I don't have an opinion. Why does his name have two Gs?" Kira said.

"Maybe two Gs are cooler." Caitlin said.

"Well, he's the only guy I would date, I mean rich AND hot? Those types only come once in a lifetime!" Liz said.

"He's sexy!" Kira said, rather disturbingly open.

"Kira, you just can't like, call your friend's boyfriend sexy, I mean, that's so wrong!" Shelly said.

"Yeah, but seriously, he is!" Cassidy said.

"You guys are all wrong in the head!" Sakura said.

"I still think Orange Juice is the right guy for Abby." Cassie said.

That was something to think about. I mean, Abby was with Orange Juice all the time, even now. Could he love her, in secret? He protected her, too. Sakura had a lot of thinking to do.

They walked into JoAnne Fabrics, through the sliding doors, which Abby found fascinating, so she had to go through about five times.

"Sir, your friend needs to stop!" a saleswoman said.

"Here, have a thousand dollars and she can do anything she wants!" Gregg said.

"Yes Sir!" She said and walked away.

"Ah, the power of money!" Gregg said and chuckled.

He watched Abby go in and out, in and out. For another two hours. Old ladies started giving them odd looks, so he threw them each his favorite form of money, a Ben Franklin, aka the hundred dollar bill.

"Kay, I'm ready to shop!" Abby said.

"Okay, where's the string?" Gregg asked.

The lady who he threw the thousand to was instantly at Gregg's side, leading him to the string.

"Here, there's a variety of colors. Anything unparticular it's for?" she asked kindly.

"No, were just shopping for string." He said. He got an odd look, and then she walked away.

Then Abby went string crazy, picking out different spools of all colors and patterns.

The bill came to a thousand dollars. For string.

"OMG! That was so fun!" Abby squealed.

Gregg was glad Abby was so sexy, but she had too much energy. Great.

**FYI: I'm updating tonight because I'm going out of town. **


	12. Love, Right?

Newly Blonde Chapter 12: The third Date Part 1

**I had 10-20 planned out, but right now, I'm saying screw the plan (No, not that way Cassie, and some other perverted friends of m****ine**** It's my story, after all! So ZA!**** Thanks to my**** new**** beta and best friend, ****Misu****Sumi**

Abby's POV

I am all dressed up, ready to go to my daddy's big banquet with Gregg. I am so excited; daddy approves our relationship, and so does Emmett, (A/N: Twilight reference!) Gregg's Daddy. They agreed that:

"Uniting the finance empires through holy matrimony would increase the symbol of wealth throughout the Leaf village and create a suitable heir to our seats in society."

To me that translated to:

"Blah Blah Daddy's Job, blah blah blah blah blah blah money blah blah blah money blah Leaf Village blah blah air lazyboy society."

That actually made a lot of sense. They were talking about public seating in their office.

The doorbell rang. "Bing Bing Bong Bing. Abby is awesome!"The doorbell said.

"Orange Juice! Get the door!" I hollered. Sakura was on some type of mission. Probably a mission to get shoes. Her shoes now sucked.

Oh, and about the doorbell. I had it changed after the party. My new friend, M.E., gave it to me as a gift. Isn't awesome and smexy? Just like me?

I heard Gregg's voice, and a door closing. I went into the bathroom to accessorize.

I put my earring in, which was a gold hoop, with little rubies in it. The other was already in. I think.

"OJ! Where's my other ruby earring!" I said, walking out, into the parlor.

"It's in your ear, Abby." OJ said, smirking.

"Oh!" I said.

I sat down on the couch. I was wearing my black pencil skirt, which was way too long, if you ask me. On top I was wearing a blouse, that was perfectly crisp and white, and over that was a velvet red blazer.

"You look gorgeous, as always." Gregg said.

"Thanks." I said, and smiled. "OJ, get my jacket." I said.

I went and got a pair of black peep toe heels. When I got back, Gregg was holding something behind his back.

"Guess what's behind my back?" Gregg said and smiled.

"A puppy?" Abby said excitedly.

"No!" Gregg said, pulling a small jewelry container **(A/n: U ****know**** like the ones u come home with from the jewelers)** out from behind his back.

"Aw! I really wanted a puppy!" I pouted. I WANT A PUPPY!

"You can get a puppy later Abby. Will you marry me?" Gregg asked.

I thought for a moment. My heart pounded against my shirt and blazer.

"Yes!" I said. I slipped the ring on. It was a pink diamond, with little baby diamonds around it.

"It's so cute!" I gushed.

OJ had just come back with my coat.

"OJ isn't this awesome? I hear the bells ringing already!" I asked him.

"What? Is the doorbell ringing again?" OJ said.

"No, I'm getting married, silly!" I said.

"Oh." He said quietly.

I could feel the tension in the elevator that they installed last week. It was probably because they were so happy to be next to me. I guess.

"I can't wait till the wedding and everyone's focused on me!" I gushed. Gregg kissed my hand that he had been holding.

We all piled into Gregg's limo. I felt OJ staring at my hand the whole time. I loved Gregg, so this is the right thing to do, right? At least I was getting a puppy tomorrow. Now I had to tell Daddy. About the marriage I mean. Not the puppy.

**So, how was it? I know, short. Next will be telling her dad at the banquet, and after that the wedding planning starts. This should be fun. **


	13. Engagement Annoucment

Newly Blonde Chapter 13

**Hey! Guys! Have you ever heard of reviewing! I'll guide you, this time, to something I like to call the review box! If you have favorite, or anything, the least you could do is review. Forgive me for being rude! I mean, my reviews have even said:**

**Okay…**

**Yeah!**

**HA HA HA!**

**I love coke! It's the bomb diggity, yo!**

**Aww!**

**FUNNY!**

**WOW!**

**So, I don't mind odd reviews!**** This is dedicated to my friends, Misu Deki, Misu Sumi, HarryFan24, and Ningyo Cullen! You peeps rock, yo! **

**PS: I need a new name! This one is annoying me! Review to suggest a new name! **

_Still in Abby's POV!_

I was engaged! I still couldn't believe it! But, Orange Juice was still staring daggers at Gregg! Why, I don't know. Again, must have to do with my sexy-ness-ness. Yeah. That's it.

We pulled up to the Croissant Moon, this fancy restaurant that the Hokage' s Yearly Banquet was held, and every year, I was there, and some ninjas came of course, but were kept out of the VIP room. Poor ninjas. Some of them were pretty hot… wait, no Abbs, you're engaged to be married! Wow, my mind's in the gutter!

So, I got out of the car, and grabbed an Italian cookie. The same thing happened as it always did. Orange Juice tackled me, because he was afraid I would go blind by the paparazzos cameras.

I choked, and Gregg had to dislodge the cookie. That was an awesome cookie, gone to waste! Oh well!

"Thanks Gregg!"I said, smiling coyly, and then my smile turned upside-down. "And Orange Juice, at the wedding, why don't we all just wear sunglasses until we get into the church? I mean, you're wrinkling my outfit!" I shirked! I was really pissed off now!

So, after I slapped Orange Juice once or twice with my purse, okay, maybe it was three times, but who's counting. Okay! I slapped him ten times! With the metal part of my Dooney and Bourke purse.

**A/N: I've heard from my friends, this hurts! I hit them with mine a lot!)**

Gregg then took my purse away because it was a lethal weapon. Whatever!

"Miss, I will be your assigned ninja tonight." Sakura said.

"You're a ninja?" I said to her.

"Yeah, where did you think I went yesterday?" She asked me.

"Shoe shopping; guess what?"I didn't give her time to guess, I was too hyped up. "I'm engaged!"

"That's nice!" Sakura said, very excited for me.

"I know! I have got to plan a wedding!" I said.

"Daddy!" I squealed.

"What!" he said. He doesn't like me very much, because I'm not a boy, which Sakura taught me that he was a male chauvinist pig. Whatever that means.

"I'm engaged to Gregg!" I gushed.

"Really!" his eyes got big. I was happy to make my daddy proud.

"Yes!" I said, shoving my big ring in his face.

"I believe you have a very expensive wedding to plan!" he said.

"Yeah, and I can't wait!" I said.

I wanted to shout it from the rooftops. But, was this really my path?

TO ALL FRIRNDS:

**TRUSTWORTHYNESS !!!**

**AND I SAID, **

**TRUSTWORTHYNESS !!!**


	14. Abby Gets A Puppy

Newly Blonde Chapter 14

**I still need reviews!**

**PS: There will be no new chapter next weekend!**** I will be planning Abby's wedding and updating neglected stories!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Squishy, the turtle. **

_Still in Abby's POV_

_Ring Ring Ring_

God, I was in bed.

"Orange Juice, get the phone!" I hollered. Jezz, what were butlers good for these days!

"Yes, miss." He responded.

_Ring Ring…_

Yes finally!

Orange Juice knocked on my door.

"Enter." I said, pulling on a silk Chinese robe, which was on my bedside table.

"It's Gregg." He said, holding out the silver platter with the phone on it.

"Thank you; now go make my breakfast please." I said, grabbing the phone.

"The usual?" he asked.

"Yes, duh." I responded, and he walked off.

Me: Hi hon.

Gregg: Hey about that puppy, do you want to go get one today?

Me: Yeah! Oh my gosh, I'm going to love the puppy so much!

Gregg: Meet me ay Puppy Palace in 10 minutes! Okay!

Me: Bye! (I hang up)

Gregg: Hello! Hello! Oh, whatever!

_**10 Minutes Later… **_

"Hey Gregg!" I said, getting out of my car.

"Hey!"He said, waving.

WE walked into the doors, hand in hand. (Wow, those doors are amazing! How do they know when you're coming! They're stalkers! OMG! I have to alert Gregg!)

"Gregg, those doors are stalkers!" I said. He just chuckled! There's nothing funny about stalkers!

"Welcome to the Puppy Palace! How may I help you?" said a guy with a puppy in his sweatshirt. His name tag said KIBA!

"Yo, Kiba, I want a puppy!" I said.

"Okay!" he said. "What breed?"

Breed?

"What does that mean, Gregg?"

"Kind, color, and size makes a breed." That Kiba guy said.

"Oh."

We walked around seeing puppies of all shapes and sizes and colors.

"I want that one!" I gasped, pointing to a cage with a dog in it.

"That's a yorkie." Gregg said.

"OOOO! Is it a girl?" I asked that Kiba dude.

"Yeah..." he said.

"YAIME! Her name is Cupcake, and she will be mine!" I said.

Gregg paid for my dog, and I got my Dooney and Bourke couture dog carrier from the car.

I pet Cupcake lovingly, and she licked my hand.

"Aww, you're so cute!" I cooed.

"Yeah, let's get her to your apartment; I'm having Orange Juice get pink dog supplies." Gregg said, and took my hand.

"Wait!" I said. "Kiba, expect a wedding invite in a week or two!" I yelled.

"Okay, but I don't even know you!"

"So! You helped me pick cupcake!" I said.

"Whatever." He said, and looked at me funny.

I got back to my apartment, and Orange Juice was just setting up her closet. She had such cute clothes.

"Gregg, can she be in the wedding?" I asked, picking up Cupcake. She was so soft!

"Sure, we should start planning tomorrow." He said.

"Okay!" I said.

I moved to the closet to go get a bow for Cupcake. Since I was wearing a powder blue top, I put a powder blue bow in her hair. Having a dog was going to be awesome! Then Gregg left, as he had to go work on a new budget with his dad and my dad.

"Bye! Have a nice day at work!" I said, like a nice soon-to-be wife would. He kissed my cheek and moved for the door.

"You forget something!" I yelled.

"What?" he said, searching his pockets, probably going down a mental list? Or maybe he was going mental.

"You forgot to kiss Cupcake." I said, holding her out.

"Oh, how could I forget?" he said, kissing her on her head. She licked his cheek in response.

I picked up the phone, and dialed Sakura's number.

It rang.

Me: Hi!

Sakura: Hi!

Me: Do you want to help plan the wedding?

Sakura: sure!

Me: See you tomorrow, then, at my house! You can meet Cupcake!

Sakura: Who's Cupcake?

Me: My dog!

Sakura: Okay…bye!

Me: Bye!

**A link to what Cupcake looks like is on my profile, at the end. **

**Click that purple box, right here!**


	15. Wedding Plans

Newly Blonde Chapter 14: Wedding Plans!

**All links will be on my profile!**

**Next Week there will seriously ****be no chapter****, as I will be starting a Twilight story. **

_Abby's POV_

I was so excited! I was in a bridal shop, shopping for my wedding dress. Of course, I was in the most expensive place. It had to be perfect.

"What's your color scheme?" Kira asked.

Yes, my friends were helping. I thought this was important, and if I had the chance, I would buy all of the dresses. Wait! What did Kira just ask?

"Huh?" I said. It's seriously not my fault I'm a blonde! I was just born like that!

"Let me blonde it down for you, Abby. What color are you doing?" M.E. said. She is mean!

Cassie burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. I wanted to slap someone! How dare she laugh at me!

"What-color- are-you-DOING!" Cassie said between laughs.

We all burst out in laughter. After we were done rolling on the floor, which everyone stared at us for, we stood up again.

"Pink!" I shouted. I love pink! And Gregg did say I could do whatever I wanted!

"Okay! But pink is so…happy." Cassie said.

"Yeah. I refuse to wear that." Kira agreed. Why do all my friends always dress like they're going to a funeral, or already dead? And, oh yeah, they are my bridesmaids.

"Well, I've already picked out your dresses, so ZA!" I said.

"It is her wedding." Sakura said.

"Yeah, you preach, girl!" I said.

We all fingered through the racks until someone gasped. I turned around and that someone was…ORANGE JUICE!!!

"Orange Juice, why are you looking through the racks like a girl? I mean…" Then, I stopped. I saw what was in his hand.

It was THE DRESS. And believe me; you know when you see THE DRESS. This was the dress for me, for sure.

The dress was tight in top, and really flowy at the bottom. Around what looked like would be my stomach was a pink sash, that was also long, and that went down to the bottom. There was no train, which was good, because I can't even _**walk on the street**__** without falling. **_

"YAIME!" I screamed.

I went to try it on. When I looked in the mirror, it looked like it was meant for me.

"Abs," M.E. called from outside the dressing room. "We found a veil!"

I walked out, and everyone gasped. My friend Caitlin had just shown up, and she dropped her purse, and her jaw.

"Abby, you look so pretty!" she squealed.

I looked at the veil M.E. was holding on the head mannequin. It was transparent, and really, really long. It was awesome!

"It's so beautiful." I whispered.

We were at my house, trying on the bridesmaid dresses. They were pink, with brown sashes around the middle. I pulled them out of my closet. My friends did not look happy. Especially Caitlin, because she was on the phone with her parents. Can you say conference call attack!

"Ewe." Cassie said.

"It's cute." Sakura said. M.E. and Kira nodded their heads.

Yes! At least someone was on my side.

"Oh my life sucks!" Caitlin moaned, getting off her cell phone. "My parents want me to babysit!"

"Shut up Caitlin!" I yelled, and slapped her.

"OO, Look at Cupcake's outfit!" I yelled, pulling out a pink dress, but it was for dogs and had a bow in back.

Cupcake walked in with her a green bow on, matching my shirt.

"Aww, you're going to look so cute!" I cooed.

"Yeah, she's going to look pretty!" Sakura said.

I can't wait for this wedding!

_**Sakura's POV**_

_Being a ninja means being strong and not expressing your feelings and weaknesses._

I was reading my ninja handbook that sensei told me to read. I heard a knock at my door. Outside my door was a flapper.

She was wearing a shiny black dress, and held out a pink lollipop.

_Please attend the wedding of Gregg __Smitholo__ and Abby Westi. _

That was so like Abby. Hey, can I eat this? I picked up my cell phone and called her.

_Abby: Hello?_

_Me: Hey, can I eat this?_

_Abby__:…__ (He__y, OJ, can they eat the lollipops?)Yeah, just fill out the card in the bottom of the box. _

_Me: Okay Bye. _

_Abby: Bye. _

I filled it out, and put it in Abby's mailbox.

**Next:**

**Abby's wedding!**


	16. OMC, A WEDDING!

Newly Blonde 16: Wedding Part I

**Last Chapter!! ****Farewell!**

_Abby's POV_

I stood in front of the mirror and admired myself. I loved admiring myself. It was my hobby. My blonde hair was up in a bun, with little diamonds in it. I smoothed the folds in my dress, and clipped on my veil. And stared. And stared. Then, there was a knock at the door. In walked M.E., in her strapless dress, and a braided bun thing. She was carrying Cupcake, with contempt. Whatever in the world that means.

"Abby, your dog won't let me put on her dress!" she said, holding her at arms length.

"Have Kira do it!" I said, and went back to admiring myself.

"It won't let her do it either!" M.E. said sighing.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Cupcake knows who wants to be world dictator." I said.

I took her, set her on the velvet seat, and put her outfit on (don't ask me how) and I clipped a little diamond barrette in her little cowlick.

"Aww! She's so cute!" Sakura cooed. Finally, someone on my side!

Another knock at my door. God, is anyone considerate around here?!

"Orange Juice, get the door!" I said.

My daddy walked in! Yay!

"It's time." He said simply. I pulled down my veil.

The song I selected, I'm Too Sexy (**A/N: Ya'll know: I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts)** started playing.

Kira, M.E., Cassie, and Sakura walked down the aisle.

When the song went "I'm too Sexy for Malian New York and Japan" I walked down the aisle with daddy. Water was on my cheeks. Ah water!

"Daddy, is it raining?" I asked him. I'm really confused.

"Honey, that's tears." He said and shook his head. "Thank Nathanial you're not my problem anymore."

"Yay Nathanial!" I whispered.

We then got to the alter, and Nathanial and Brittney were there. Nathaniel and Brittney were dancing, as usual. Daddy kissed my cheek and lifted my veil.

"You look wonderful." Gregg said.

Now it was time for the vows:

Nathanial: We are in the presence of God, and these lovebirds, and the Leprechaun of The Dance. Welcome to our church. Repeat after me. Gregg, I will love you and honor you for until death.

M.E., Kira, and Cassie giggled. In attendance were Kiba, Naruto, Hokage, Sasuke, and many other relatives, celebrities and random people from the street who were invited by me on my way to the church. About ten were hobos. I love hobos!

Abby: Gregg, I will love and honor you for until death.

Nathanial: Abby, I will love and honor you for until death.

Gregg: Abby, I will love and honor you for until death.

Nathanial: I now pronounce you man and wife (Cassie stuck out her tongue at this sexist remark) you may kiss the bride.

Gregg and I kissed. Everyone wooed and Orange Juice, Apple Juice, and Grape Juice scowled. Why though? He then picked me up bridal style (which I now was!) and carried me down the aisle.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person:_

Later, at the reception, Sakura and Naruto were dancing.

"So Sakura, I have something to ask you."

"Yes, Naruto." She said.

"Do you plan on staying in your apartment?" he asked her.

"Yes, why?" she said.

"Well, umm, I love you." He mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you, Sakura"

They kissed, in the middle of the dance floor.

"YAIME!" Sasuke said.

"Merry Christukahanza!" Kiba said.

"Is it even December?" Sakura said.

"Yes…or is it?" Orochimaru said, popping out of nowhere, "Sasuke, I love you!"

"I love you too, Roachie!" Sasuke replied.

**fin**


End file.
